Strange Family
by charmedlover99
Summary: All the liars are Married to eachother Emily has a penis they already have 2 kids together and one on the way there 20 know and living in there on apartment what else do you think will happen find out in Strange Family...
1. Chapter 1

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH MY NEW PLL STORY IVE BEEN ASKED TO WRITE IT SO I WILL NOW THE GIRLS ARE ALL DATING EACHOTHER ENCLUDING MONA AND MONA IS PREGNANT TO BUT ARIA AND SPENCER ALREADY HAD BABIES WITH EMILY 2 YEARS BEFORE THE STORY ONE NAMED MAYA AND THE OTHER NAMED EMMA SO WITH THAT SAID...**

 **The Girls Apartment**

Emily walks into the apartment with a bag in her hand and says "Im back from the story."

Hanna runs into the room and practically jumps onto Emily and kisses her.

Emily pulls away and says "Someone missed me."

Hanna smiles and says "Aria,Spencer,and Alison went out of town for business or something."

Emily puts down the bags and says "Wheres Mona?"

Hanna jumps into Emily's arms and says "She's in the room with Maya."

Emily drops Hanna onto the couch and says "If Maya's in there than were's Emma."

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "With Spencer."

Emily sighs and says "Im gonna let them know im here."

Emily walks to there room and says "Im home."

Maya runs up to Emily and says "Mama..Mama my tooth came out."

Emily spins Maya around and says "Thats wonderful put it under your pillow and you might get a suprise."

Maya jumps up and down while saying "I want a suprise...I want a suprise."

Emily kisses Maya on the heaf and says "Well before you go to bed put it under your pillow."

Mona pouts and says "So I dont get a kiss?"

Emily kisses Mona deeply and says "How was that."

Mona smiles and says "Perfect."

Hanna jumps into bed with the two and says "Dont forget your wife."

Maya crawls up there and says "Dont forget your daughter eiter Mama."

Emily kisses Maya on the head and says "I wont forget either of you honey."

Mona kisses hanna deeply and says "What she said."

Hanna melts into the kiss and lays back with part of her family.

Emily sighs and says "When do the girls and our other child come home?"

Hanna turns off the lights and says "3 days."

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SPENCER,ARIA,ALISON,AND THERE OTHER DAUGHTER EMMA WITH THAT SAID REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO DARKSLAYER97 IM NOT SURE IF I WILL KEEP IT ON T OR M IT DEPENDS ON WHAT THE READERS WANT SO WITH THAT SAID...**

Spencer walks into the apartment with a sleeping Emma in her hands followed by Ali and Aria.

Aria opens the fridge and says "Were home."

Maya comes running into the room saying "Mommy I missed you."

Aria picks Maya up and says "You could have came with us."

Maya smiles and says "I know but I wanted to take care of Mommy Mona."

Spencer kisses Maya on the head and says "Thats sweet of you wanting to take care of Mona."

Alison picks Maya up and says "I brought you something cupcake."

Maya jumps up and down and says "What is it?"

Alison goes through her bag and hands Maya a new barbie doll.

Maya smiles and says "A new barbie thanks Mama."

Spencer lays Emma down on the couch and says "Maya dont get loud your sister is asleep."

Emma nods and says "Yes mam."

Mona walks into the room and says "Hey girls when did you get back."

Ali kisses Mona and says "15 minutes ago."

Mona smiles and says "I missed you girls."

Aria smiles and says "Hows the baby."

Mona rubs her stomach and says "The doctor said its healthy and growing alright."

Emily walks into the room with Hanna on her back.

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "Go faster Em Ali and Spencer always go fast when im on there back."

Emily drops Hanna and says "Speak of the devils."

Ali smirks and says "How are we devils."

Emily kisses Ali and says "Because you got Hanna hooked on piggy back rides."

Emma wakes up and jumps into Emily's arms saying "Mommy!"

Emily spins Emma around saying "Hey little E did you miss me."

Emma giggles and says "Mommy my names Emma not little E."

Emily smiles and says "I thought it was Emma."

Emma smiles and says "It is Mommy."

Emily taps her chin and says "No i think its Emily."

Emma giggles again and says "No mommy your Emily im Emma."

Emily taps her ear and says "Did you say Jemma."

Emma kisses Emily's cheek.

Emily smiles and says "Emma thats right."

Hanna rubs her stomach and says "Im hungry lets go out for pizza."

Emma,Maya,and Emily all chant "Pizza,Pizza,Pizza,Pizza,Pizza" All at the same time."

Ali grabs her purse and says "Ok calm down my little vikings we can get pizza."

Emma smiles and says "Yahhh."

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO LET ME KNOW BABY NAME IDEAS FOR MONA ALSO WHOEVER HAS THE BEST WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF ANY FUTURE CHAPTERS OF ANY OF MY STORIES WITH THAT SAID REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**_

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	3. Chapter 3

Emily,Emma,and Maya are sitting at a table stuffing there face with pizza.

Mona looks between her wife an daughters and says "I see you guys are enjoying the pizza."

Alison is listening to music singing " _Uh-Oh shes coming to the Attic plastic go back to being plastic noone ever listens this wall paper glistens one day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen."_

Spencer knudges Ali and says "Hey if your going to sing hook up the karaoke machine."

Alison turns the karaoke machine on and says "Im Alison Fields and ill be singing Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez."

Alison starts to sing:

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._  
 _When you walk away, it's when we really play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say,_  
 _Mom, please wake up._  
 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._  
 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_  
 _And forgets his infidelity._  
 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_  
 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_  
 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

Maya is clapping saying "Yay mommy!"

Emma goes to hug Alison and says "Mommy that was great."

Emily kisses Ali and says "That was great baby."

Spencer and Mona at the same time say "It was okay."

Emma looks on the couch and sees Aria and Hanna making out.

Emma lightly pushes Maya and says "Look at Mama and Mommy."

Mona looks at the two and says "Hey no making out in front of the kids only a peck on the lips."

Aria says "Fine we'll go upstairs."

Hanna picks Aria up and takes her upstairs to there bedroom.

Mona feels saliva on her leg and sees Emily asleep on her leg and says "Well Emily's sleep."

Emma is rubbing Ali's hair and says "Mommy's sleep to."

Mona smiles and says "Then lets all go to sleep."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER IF I GET 6-10 REVIEW ILL UPDATE TOMORROW IF I DONT GET ATLEAST THAT MANY THEN I MIGHT NOT REVIEW TILL NEXT WEEK ALSO LET ME KNOW MORE BABY NAMES AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE HOW THE GIRLS GOT TOGETHER WOTH THAT SAID...**

 ** _CHARMEDLOVER OUT_**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sighs and says "But I was about to do a heist with my friends."

Ali grabs the headset and says "Sorry guys but Emily has to go she will play with u later bye."

Emily grabs the headset back and says "Sorry guys the wife gets what the wife wants ill hang with you guys later and work on your aim."

Ali turns the Xbox off and Emily goes to get her sunglasses.

Spencer is heading out the door in her police uniform and says "sorry girls but they need me at the station have fun at the park love u bye."

Mona rolls her eyes and says "They always need her at the station."

Aria smiles and says "Well she is the best cop in this town."

Hanna is holding there 4 year old daughters and says "Lets just go."

 **MEANWHILE AT THE STATION**

Tanner is looking at Spencer and says "Officer Hastings meet your new partner Paige Mcullers."

Paige walks into the room and says "Hey Spencer."

Spencer gasps and says "Paige!"

Tanner crosses her arms and says "I take it you to have history.'

Spencer sighs and says "Tanner I can not be partners with her she tried to run my wife's life."

Tanner sighs and says "Well work through your issues because your stuck together now go out and patrol around the Park 3 blocks from the brew."

Spencer huffs and says "Fine."

 **In The Police Cruiser**

Spencer's gets a text from Ali that says: _Can you pick us up the car has a flat -Kisses Alison._

Spencer starts up the car and says "We have to make a quick stop."

Paige shrugs and says "Okay."

Spencer pulls up at the house and honks the horn.

Alison,Hanna,and Emily come out with the girls behind them and they get in the car.

Paige smiles and says "Hey girls."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "What is she doing here?"

Spencer backs out and says "She's my new Partner."

Paige smiles and says "Cute kids."

Emma smiles and says "Thank you."

Spencer smiles and says "Why didnt Mona and Aria come?"

Emily gets fake mad and says "Well Aria wasnt felling well so Mona is taking care of her."

Spencer chuckles and says "Why didnt you stay and take care of her?"

Emily looks down and says "Alison wouldnt let me because she thinks I play the game to much and need to get outside."

Hanna mumbles under her breath "I think you need a job."

Emily fake pouts and says "But you told me to it was okay if I quit so I could take care of my Pregnant wife."

Paige raises an eyebrow and says "Which one of you is Pregnant?"

Alison rolls her eyes and says "Mona it was supposed to be me but Emily doesnt want it to mess with my job."

Emily nods and says "You are the head of a multi-million dollar fashion company."

Hanna smiles and says "Along with me."

Paige chuckles and says "But your still living in Rosewood."

Ali nods and says "This is home and our company is in Philly so its close by so thats good."

Spencer pulls up at the park and says "Ok were here get out of my police car."

Emma and Maya climb up and says "Bye mommy."

Spencer kisses them on the head and says "Bye."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AN I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FLASHBACK CHAPTER ALSO DONT FORGET TO SUBMIT BABY NAMES AND REVIEW WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	5. Flashback 1

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE FLASHBACK CHAPTER YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR KNOW I JUST WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO** **ISAIAH FLAMEZ** **WHO GAVE ME THE FLASHBACK IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I ALSO WANT TO SAY CHECK OUT MY FRIEND** **JEM 4EVER's** **PAGE AND READ HIS STORIES HIS PLL STORIES ARE ALMOST BETTER THAN MINE WITH THAT SAID...**

 ** _FLASHBACK ROSEWOOD HIGHSCHOOL_**

Emily is taking some books out of her locker when Paige comes up to her and kisses her.

Paige pulls away and says "Hey baby."

Emily sighs and says "Paige you know I care about you?"

Paige nods and says "Yea."

Emily looks down and says "What im trying to say is im breaking up with you."

Paige gasps and says "What!"

"Im breaking up with you." Emily says.

Paige crosses her arms and says "Your not breaking up with me cause if you do the whole school finds out about your "Little" secret."

Emily closes her locker and says "I cant be with you when I have fellings for someone else."

Paige raises an eyebrow and says "So theres another person?"

Emily sighs and says "Im in love with the girls ok."

Paige kisses Emily and says "Well if you want to keep them as friends I suggest you stay with me."

Emily pushes Paige away and says "No im going to ask them out right now and tell them about my dick."

Paige smiles and says "But Emily your a freak and they wont love you the way I do."

Emily slaps Paige and says "Fuck you Bitch."

 **AFTER SCHOOL AT EMILY'S HOUSE WITH ALL THE GIRLS.**

Emily sits down on her bed and says "Girls I have a dick i wanted to tell you sooner but I just was afraid of what you would do or say."

Ali,Aria,and Hanna at the same time say "I think thats kinda hot."

Emily smiles and says "Really?"

They nod and say "Yea."

Spencer hugs Emily and says "You could have told us sooner Em."

Aria nods and says "Yea I mean we are your girlfriends."

Emily blinks really fast and says "What?"

Spencer kisses Emily and says "I think what she means is your our girlfriend know if thats okay with you that is."

Emily smiles and says "Yep its okay with me."

Hanna squels and says "Yayy."

Spencer smiles and says "Emily if me and you ever have a baby together like im carrying it if we have a girl her name is gonna be Emma."

Emily nods and says "Okay that is if we ever have babies but if any of us have another baby girl together her name will be Maya."

Aria smiles and says "Deal."

Mona says "Im happy for you guys."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Mona your apart of our little group know which means you our girlfriend to baby."

Mona smiles and says "Are you sure this seems like one of those things you girls do without me."

Hanna kisses Mona and says "Ofcourse were sure."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT** **JEM 4EVER'S PAGE** **AND ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED ON 6x06 OF PLL LAST NIGHT ALSO I JUST WANNA SAY THAT SEMILY IS ONE OF FAVORITE PLL PAIRINGS ALONG WITH EMAYA AND SPARIA AND HANNILY SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND WITH ALL OF THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	6. Old Friends

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE CHAPTER YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IT IS TIME FOR THE BABY NAME CONTEST WINNER TO BE ANNOUNCED AND LIKE I SAID IF YOU WIN YOU GET A SPECIAL SNEAKPEEK OF ANY OF MY STORIES NOW THE WINNER IS {** ** _UNFOLDS PAPER SLOWLY}_** **JEM 4EVER** **CONGRATULATIONS YOUR THE WINNER...**

Emma is siting in Mona's lap and says "Mama why are you fat."

Mona chuckles a little and says "I told you Emma im having a baby."

Emma nods and says "So the baby is in your stomach."

Mona nods and says "Yep."

Emma stares at Mona with wide eyes and says "So you ate a baby."

Mona shakes her head and says "No honey the magical stork used magic to put the baby in there."

Emma smiles and says "That makes sense can we name her Skye."

Mona stands up with Emma in her arms and says "Ofcourse we can sweet heart but do you Wanna go mess with your Mommy."

Emma laughs and says "Yes Mama I do."

Mona smiles and says "Lets go."

Mona goes into the kitchen fills up 4 bowls of cold water and gives 2 to Emma and then they go to the liars shared bedroom and pour the water on Emily.

Emily falls out of bed from the cold sensation and says "Shit,What the fuck Mona."

Emma laughs and says "Mommy has to put a $2 in the swear-jar."

Emily gets up and says "I dont give 2-fucks about this damn swear jar."

Mona rubs her stomach and says "Stop cursing Skye doesnt like it."

Emily rubs her temples and says "Who the hell is Skye?"

Mona smiles and says "Our unborn child who is due in a month Emma picked the name."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Well Ali and Hanna had to go to Chicago on a business trip for the weekend,Spencer is at that cop convention thing for the weekend,and Aria is on a book signing tour for a week."

Mona picks Emma back up and says "They didnt take my daughter again did they."

Emily leaves out and comes back with Maya and says "You mean my little bugo-boo."

Maya kisses Emily's cheek and says "Mommy I miss Momma-Ali."

Emily smiles and says "Im sure she misses you to."

Mona sighs and says "I miss Aria."

Emily smiles and says "What do you think Maya would say if she saw me with you guys?"

Mona kisses Emily and says "I think she would say shes happy that you moved on."

Then Emily gets a text from -A that says: _Poor Little Emily still naive havent you learned in Rosewood the dead dont stay that way for long -A._

Emily shows the text to Mona and says "What does this mean and -A hasnt done anything for 9 years and now bitch is back."

Mona kisses her daughters on the head and says "Why dont you to go watch tv in your room."

Emma nods and says "Ok mama."

After the girls leave out Emily says "Does this mean shes still a..al..alive."

Mona shrugs and says "I dont know but you know -A if they want you to know they'll tell you."

Emily gets another text from -A that says: _If you want to know the truth come to your place -A._

Mona raises an eyebrow and says "Your place where is that?"

Emily gasps and says "Grab the girls we gotta go."

Mona grabs Emily and says "What if its a trap?"

Emily kisses Mona and says "If its a trap then it means -A might just want me and you cant stay her alone with the girls your pregnant so your coming."

Emily drives to the closed down movie theater and says "Stay in the car if anything happens call Paige she's right around the corner."

Mona kisses Emily and says "Be safe I love you."

Emily smiles and says "I love you to."

Emily walks up to the broken window and climbs through it then she walks into the theater room and she sees someone in a green pullover hoodie.

Emily walks up to the figure and says "Who are you?"

The figure looks up and says "Emily what are you doing her I cant be near you you have to leave."

Emily shakes her head and says "Maya I let you go once and I thought yo died im not leaving you again now get your ass in my fucking car cause your coming with me."

Maya nods and says "Ok."

Emily takes Maya to her car and starts it up when she gets another -A text that says: _Dont say I never gave you anything and by the way dont worry much im "Mostly" using my powers for good now. kiss kiss your friend -A._

Mona smiles and says "Good to see you again Maya."

Baby Maya smiles and says "What are you talking about Mama ive been right here the whole time."

Older Maya laughs alittle and says "I think she was talking to me."

Emily sighs and says "Emma,Maya this is my..my uhmm friend Maya."

Baby Maya smiles and says "Your name is Maya to."

Older Maya smiles and says "Yep."

Emily pulls up at the house and Mona and the babies go to the livingroom to watch a movie and Emily and Maya go to the dining room to talk.

Emily starts to cry and says "Why did you leave me Maya."

Maya starts to cry to and says "A person named -A made me leave Emily they said they would kill you and your friends if I stayed or I could leave with or with out you so I tried to get you to come but you said no and then when I left your house I guess -A found a way to make it seem like I was dead."

Emily cries harder and says "I missed you so much."

Maya smiles a little and says "So you and Mona tied the knot and had two kids together."

Emily sighs and says "Actually its me Mona and the other girls but Mona does have a baby on the way."

Maya hugs Emily and says "Im happy for you."

Emily crosses her arms and says "Do you have a place to stay."

Maya shakes her head and says "Ive been staying in that movie theater since I came back to town."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "You live here now."

Maya nods and says "Okay."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD MAYA TO THE GIRLS RELATIONSHIP AND I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT LAST NIGHTS PLL SO REVIEW AND WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer walks into the house and says "Im home from the convention."

Emily walks into the living room with Maya in her arms and says "Hi honey."

Spencer kisses Emily and Maya on there heads and says "So what have you been doing while I was gone?"

Emily sighs and says "Maya's alive."

Spencer picks Maya up from Emily and says "Ofcourse she's alive im holding her."

Emily crosses her arms and says "Maya not our daughter."

Spencer gasps and says "Where is she?"

Emily bites her lip and says "She's in the room with Mona and Emma and I kinda told her she can live with us."

Spencer makes her signature look and says "Really Emily."

Emily looks away and says "I know I shouldve called you first and told you."

Spencer walks to the bedroom and says "Hi Emma mommy missed you did you miss me."

Emma jumps into Spencer's arms and says "Mommy I missed you so much."

Mona rolls her eyes and says "This is the way they treat me when they get back from trips Maya."

Spencer sits on the bed and says "Nice to see you Maya."

Maya nods and says "Good to see you to Spencer."

Spencer waves at Mona and then lays down.

Mona sits up and says "A fucking wave thats...Ouch."

Spencer grabs Mona and says "Are you ok honey?"

Mona rubs her stomach and says "Im fine Skye just doesnt like to hear cuss words."

Spencer raises an eyebrow and says "Whose Skye?"

Mona smiles and says "Its the name of our unborn child Emma came up with it."

Spencer shakes her hand through Emma's brown hair and says "Thats a good name honey."

Emma smiles and says "Thank you Mommy thats a very genuine think to say."

Maya chuckles and says "You gave birth to her didnt you Spencer?"

Spencer nods and says "How did you know."

Maya smiles and says "The way she talks."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE EVERY ONE WITH THAT SAID...**

 **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**1 month later (Sorry for the time skip)**

Alison is cooking dinner for the family when Maya walks in.

Maya smells the air and says "That smells good Ali what is it?"

Alison stirs the pot and says "My special spaghetti its Emily,Emma,and Maya's favorite other than Pizza and junk food."

Maya raises a eyebrow and says "Where are Emily and the girls."

Alison sighs and says "There probably playing Xbox in the game room again."

Maya walks into the girl and sees Emily,Maya,and Emma playing "Life is Strange." **(Or as Dashie calls it Life is Strangea Shitta Fucka.)**

Maya sits next to Emma and says "What are you guys playing."

Emily is focusing on the game and says "Life is Strange."

Maya smiles and says "Whats it about?"

Emma is looking on the screen and says "Its about a girl named Max who can go back in time."

Emily jumps up and says "Yes I bet Episode.4 I cant believe it was ."

Emma laughs and says "I still think he is Nathans father."

Emily pouts and says "I cant believe he killed the love of my life like that."

Baby Maya Giggles and says "What about Mommies."

Emily smiles and says "I still love them."

Maya sighs and says "Ali told me to tell you guys to come and eat."

 **Everyone is sitting at the table eating dinner.**

Emily starts eating the spaghetti fast and says "Foods good Alison."

The kids are doing what Emily does and says "yea mommy its delicious."

After Emily and the kids have 4 plates Maya cleans up and Ali sends the kids up to sleep.

Maya pops into the liars bedroom and says "Goodnight you guys."

Aria smirks and says '"Ive been gone for awhile so you guys wanna have some fun."

The liars says "Yea" and they all go under the covers to have some " **Fun** ".

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Sorry if the chapter is to short I havent been felling well and I thought I would leave you guys with something rather than nothing..\**

 _ **Charmedlover out**_


	9. Chapter 9

Emily is laying in the bed playing with Skye when theres a loud crash in the kitchen then she puts the baby in the crib and goes to see what happened and she is met face to face with the person who has been tormenting her for unmasked fean grabs Emily swings her back and kisses her after resisting Emily finnaly succumbs and melts into the her tormentor pulls back and says "Emily Fields I Still Love You Everything I did was for you and our baby."

And with that the villain with a heart runs out of the house leaving Emily standing there dumbfounded and repeating -A's identity to herself wondering how she was gonna tell her wives that the person who tried to ruin there lives turned out to be CeCe Drake.

Emily falls down onto the floor crying saying "I still Love you to."

1 week later Emily finnaly decides to tell her family about CeCe.

Emily is pacing in front of her wives when Ali finally says "Em whats wrong."

Emily sighs and says "Before we all got together I slept with CeCe we stopped talking afterwards and I found out we had a baby together and a week ago she came and revealed herself as -A and she told me she loved me and I think I love her to."

Ali grabs Emily and says "Em we love you no matter what and we want you to be happy if you want to be with CeCe go ahead but just know we love you and always will."

Emily kisses Alison and says "I will never leave you girls or hurt you but I wont to be there for CeCe and our child if thats ok we you girls."

All the girls nod and say "Were fine with that."

Emily smiles and says "Maya is on the way to get the girls if your wondering."

Hanna smiles and says "Good to know."

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry for the short last chapter but dont worry I got you guys and girls there will be a sequel so dont worry it will be 2 years later and Emily will be looking for Cece so stay tuned for that and let me know what you thought with that said**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT FOR GOOD IM DONE WITH FANFICTION ...(Long Pause) JUST KIDDING BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER IM DONE WITH STRANGE FAMILY StAY TUNED FOR A SEQUEL A SEQUEL**_


End file.
